Mewtwo's Tale: A Pokemon's Destiny
by GrievousGirl19
Summary: Mewtwo is thrown again into another chapter in his life When he befriends a Street performer named Echo, a Pokemon Breeder named David and one of his own kind. Travel with them on there journey and see each ones destiny unfold! Rated M. Mewtwo/OC paring!
1. Prologue – The Hunt

Prologue **– **The Hunt

The lone outline of a man sitting in an over-sized chair was all that filled the room. He held a small glass of brown liquid, brandy, in his right hand and a burning cigar in his left. Anyone who could get close enough could feel the defiant feeling of power and anger. This man had lost to many prized possessions recently and his sorry excuse of a posse couldn't retrieve them back for him. It was . . . frustrating. But he wouldn't worry himself too much, for Giovanni always got he wanted, not matter the costs. _"Soon," _The Team Rocket leader thought to himself _", you'll both be all mine again." _The monitor in front of Giovanni flickered on with two pictures, one of the world's most powerful Pokemon and the other his latest protegee. "Soon my beauties," Giovanni spoke to himself drumming his figure tips together ", soon . . ."


	2. Chapter 1  Never say Never

Chapter 1 – Never Say Never 

Mewtwo awoke to a soft snap of a twig. His eyes opened a little to investigate. It had been ages since he had such a good night's sleep, and now the minor disturbance had broken it. He glanced around the poorly, ember lit campsite checking for any abnormalities. Nothing was out of place. His two companion's chests rose up and down, slow and heavy; a common sign that they were still fast asleep. With that he then took look to the forest surrounding them. The trees were dark and the wind was quiet just had it always been earlier that eve. Perhaps the snap had been made by a nearby passing pokemon. Mewtwo stretched out his mind, body going numb, and felt for any unusual life signs. Nothing. Stillness. Whatever it was it was long gone now. With that he drew himself back and focused on the camp.

* * *

Never in Mewtwo's wildest thoughts had he ever pictured himself with such an interesting pair of humans. One was a pokemon trainer that dabbled in breeding His name was David or was it just Dave. Mewtwo could never quite remember correctly. The other was a sidewalk performer with a love for music. Her name was Echo. He liked the title; it was unique. But in all they were a strange duo for a loner freak, but somehow they fit together; Like a puzzle. The first one Mewtwo had met was the performer. He could recall the experience very well in his mind . . .

* * *

_ . . ._ _The moon glowed dimly in the bright city atmosphere. It was a shame to know that the old cloning facility, even now at the now corrupted Mt. Quena, that the moon still shown more brightly then in the city. The humans were missing out on a marveling spectacle. But he had no time for moon watching. Mewtwo set out for his fist of several night patrols. On a normal watch he would come across everything from J-walking to purse stealing. He dealt all with precise dictation and finesse. Some would involve no bloodshed, while others called for it._

_ He was just finishing tying up hanging two Pokemon beaters upside down from a lamppost, leaving the two delinquents for the authorities, when he saw a lone figure walking down a nearby dark ally. A baggy green jacket, baggy cargo pants, and a set of over sized tennis shoes was all he could see before the unknown person stepped into a dark patch of the way. He guessed that it was either a drug dealer or drug seeker. Ah the sins of Humans never seemed let him down._

_ There had only been a hand full of worthwhile humans out there and it was a good probability that he would never see them again. It didn't sadden him but it did make him more aware at measuring human behavior. After the rope knot was tightly secure he followed the new target. What he saw was not uncommon in these types of nightly nasties. Light footsteps and quite breathing, but the person's stature was not that of someone looking for something, but instead being more watchful. A safe strategy for a gutter rat. Yes, that was what Mewtwo decided what this person was. A gutter rat, s__omeone who hangs around the streets, that has no home, running from something. Almost like he himself was. _

_ As Mewtwo was going to stop this silly chase two more thugs appeared in the shadows. At first they didn't notice the gutter rat, but something must have caught their eye. I wasn't long before they had the rat pinned into a corner. They obviously had some sort of edge to the situation, knifes most likely, for the victim seemed to follow their lead and started to turn out all available pockets. Figures the two were pickpockets. Eventually they would get a bigger agenda such as bank robbery, or something equally stupid. It seemed that Mewtwo would have to intervene after all. With that he took an enormous leap from the empty roof tops and landed on the hard cobblestone ground. Mewtwo had not meant for his entrance to be anything frightful but it had some sort of effect to the two hooligans. Both stared at him in a mix of terror and shock. Their faces read that they knew they were possibly outmatched by the abomination in front of them. The taller one attempted to speak but all that came out were pathetic "Epps" or "What's"._

_ "Fools," Mewtwo spoke out loud using telepathy, as he normally did ", don't you have something better to do than feed of an already picked clean corpse?" Perhaps he shouldn't have used such a vague ice breaker, but surely-_

_ "Uh-what?" The shorter boy answered. -Maybe it was hopeful thinking that they would have a grasp at poetic license. "Wait you-you're that one pokemon, on the News!"_

_ "Maybe," by now Mewtwo was facing the two boys straight on. ", maybe not. But you shouldn't be worried about that right now Human." As Mewtwo had their full attention the gutter rat had seemed to have slipped away somewhere. It wasn't a big loss. He didn't need to keep tabs on him tonight; he would catch the rat sometime or later. _

_ "Heh, then tell us freak," the pair shown the shiny silver knifes, like fangs bared ", what should we worry about? Huh?" Before Mewtwo could answer the taller one was pinned to the ground, chest down, and the dark outline of the gutter rat was preached on his back. It was a nice tackle and it distracted the other boy for Mewtwo round house kick the skinny weapon away from the assailant. The urchin was weaponless now leaving his guard down for a series of swift attacks dealt by Mewtwo. An upper cut to the gut, a side chop to the ribs, and a finally swoop to wipe his feet from under himself. The human landed hard on the ground knocking the air out of his chest, and it left him gasping even more as Mewtwo took an extra stomp on his stomach. That should do it._

_ Now Mewtwo turned back to the other two, expecting to see both wrestling for control of the situation, but only one was there. There was only the taller thug sprawled in the same spot as before. Mewtwo approached with caution in case of an unexpected attack, but none ever came. A small pool of red liquid was formed near the human's head. He gingerly placed his circular finger tips to the man's neck, no heart beat was found. Dead as dead was. It was apparent that the gutter rat must have hit the man's face with a great force to the ground, instant death. After tying the still alive thug to a fire hydrant outside the ally he gathered the corpse and set it ablaze with the last matches Mewtwo carried on him. It seemed that Mewtwo would need to find another way to light his cigarettes later. The human cities were corrupt and now their filth was transferring to him. He remained at the scene until all that was left of the dead man was an ember charred pile of bones. With the remained heat from the fire Mewtwo lit a random cigarette. "Disgusting . . ." He said to himself as he breathed in the tobacco. _

_

* * *

_

_ Mewtwo had made his way back to his hide out just as red hue stretched crossed the early morning sky. The dusty church rafters were the steps up to his hidden room above the alter. The Church had been abandoned for years and his only visitors were varies species of bird pokemon. That was fine with Mewtwo as long as they didn't defecate on any area where he lived. He hated the clean up. He unlatched his small wooden door open to reveal his sad excuse of a home. He had no actual bed but instead a old Lazy Boy recliner and torn blanket. Next to that he had a damaged dresser that held various objects raging from empty water bottles to a needle and thread. Above him was a high vaulted ceiling with cracked boards and cobwebs. It wasn't much but it was his only shelter. He made his way over the dresser, pulled out a draw, placed his brown cape in it and then removed a new bundle of matches. He lit one on the damaged wood and then stoked up another cigarette. He had learned many things from human kind and this was just another. _

_ Mewtwo elevated himself to the top of the room to a bigger crack. He used it to tap the ashes outside. He starred at the city landscape that lay out before him. His church was not far from the city, but far enough to where he could see it all. The smog incased the whole nearby area and worked its way up and around the tall skyscrapers and buildings and billows of smoke and chemicals mixed their way into the putrid mixture. Altogether it was a horrid sight, but as the sun rose up and let lose I gentle friendly glow it reminded him of the mist that would linger on the water's surface at Mt. Quena. It was a bitter flashback that he saw every day. _

_ With the cigarette finished Mewtwo lowered himself back the wooden planked floor. His days were always like this. Fight at night and sleep through the day. He was becoming lazy like a human. He didn't care at the moment, all Mewtwo wanted was sleep. He eagerly plopped his stiff body into the seat of the chair, lifted his feet up, wrapped his blanket around him and closed his eyes._

_

* * *

_

_ His dreams were mostly filled with loneliness and danger. Sometimes he would be back at the Team Rocket research center being probed and cut by Giovanni's workers. Others were the sights of his fellow cloned pokemon being captured and killed. Sometimes Mewtwo would find himself drenched in sweat when he'd awake. Mewtwo would timidly remind himself that dreams were dreams, that they weren't true . . . or at least he hoped so. After the hours of little sleep and raging nightmares he regrettably rose himself up, grabbed a less torn cape and left the church in the middle of the day. Maybe people watching would ease his mind or maybe not. Humans had a bad way of making him sic. God he needed another cigarette._

_

* * *

_

_ Now that the sun was out Mewtwo had to keep an extra watch around him and make sure that he was not seen too often, or hopefully not at all. He kept mostly to not too busy areas, shadows of building, and dark allies. The occasional garbage boy from a restaurant back door or an interested hobo would glance his way, but they didn't linger long. Humans had their own agendas and tired not to stray to far from it. _

_ As he made his way further and further into the city he noticed more and more beggars and less fortunate or also known as street performers. He never understood why they would lessen themselves to such a life style. They would pour their best qualities and talents into an audience that would either pass without a first glance or the simple toss of change. A disgrace, but he did sometimes enjoy their acts. Musicians, singers, acrobats and magicians were just a few. He needed sleep and these acts were leading him down a similar path, boredom. But just as Mewtwo was about to take his leave and head back home a particular person caught his eye. A baggy green jacket, baggy cargo pants, and a set of over sized tennis shoes. It was the gutter rat, strolling around the crowds of people without a care in the world._

_ The hood of the rat's jacket was up hiding any sight of his face. Quite ominous for what had happened that past night. Mewtwo need to apprehend this human, if not for the safety of the other humans then the fact of the murder. The watch began. The Rat stopped at many places during his route to an unknown destination. The first location was a hot dog stand. Seemingly from the depths of the rat's pockets he pulled out a wallet. It must have been the dead thug's. Mewtwo should have checked the body before its barbarian funeral, a sloppy mistake that he wouldn't do again. _

_ Second was a shoe store. Apparently the Shoes that he had already equipped on himself were too big and to damaged to continue his journey in. The old pair were replaced and torn into the trash. The new shoes were a nice pair of . . . pink converse. The choice in foot wear left Mewtwo in a daze. That choice in fashion was certainly not the habit of a male human. But before Mewtwo could get into any further thought on the matter the Gutter rat, gender in question, was making a fast get away across a street. A first this quick action but Mewtwo on edge but what transpired next was even a new turn for him. The rat approached a lone guitar player. He didn't seem any different than any other of the lots playing for attention, actually he seemed worse off. Scraggly black hair, and unshaven beard, an unclean face and dirty clothes. Whatever the rat wanted it seemed to carry about a long conversation filled with head nods and big hand gestures. Then the two laughed and strutted towards a gap in the passing crowds. By this point Mewtwo was expecting anything from a mass murder to the sky falling. He continued to watch._

_ The rat took stage on a empty table while the guitar player sat down beside its legs. It looked like the two were going to perform, a desperate chance to get some cash. A futile effort. They would get no more respect than any other leach that littered the area. It was going to be fun watching them fail. As if on cue the rat lifted the hood, clearing up the matter of guessing hi-her appearance. Mewtwo slightly leaned over the building's roof top too get a better look at her. _

_ She seemed old enough to be old enough to enter a club, but young enough looking to get carded. Age twenty two at tops. Her hair was long, wavy, and dark blue; more than likely probably not the original color. Its length was all the way past her hips and some of the loose stands dangled in her face. Her big eyes were a light teal color and were laced with long black lashes. They seemed to sparkle an abnormal amount when faced towards light. Her face was all together very pleasing, for a human. Delicate pink lips, lightly flushed cheeks and a well shaped jaw. He would give her the points for having a very unique face. So kind but strong. He'd seen that look before, but from where? _

_ A voice brought him back to the growing situation happing bellow him. The girl was singing a song. The words she was singing and the notes that the guitar stings strung sounded familiar, and soon a small crowd had began to build around the two. Mewtwo listened in . . . _

_** Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. **  
And the dreams that you dreamed of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly.  
And the dreams that you dreamed of.  
Dreams really do come true ooh! Ooooh!  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
** Wake up where the clouds are far behind me-ee-ee-eeh! **_

_ Maybe she wasn't going to fail as bad as Mewtwo had first guessed. The mini concert seemed to draw in the attention of anyone who had a decent ear for good music. As he watched the crowd grew bigger and bigger with each passing human bystander. The ranged from all ages and genders. The crowd's reaction at her voice was rolling in some major money. Many flipped bills of cash into the guitar man's case. Lowest amount Mewtwo saw was at least a five dollar bill. _

_** Well I see trees of green and red roses too. **  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you.  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world!_

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white.  
And the brightness of day.  
** I like the dark and I think to myself, what a wonderful world! **_

_ The song's lyrics were quite good as well. The message was happy and hopeful, two things that humans never seemed to get enough of. The song ended and a light wave of applause and cheers. She was decent and so was the guitar- wait a minute. Mewtwo scanned the crowd. The man was nowhere to be found. He was gone, and so was the case of money. She had been ripped off and she knew it. At first he felt some sort of sympathy for her, but soon took it back. She got what she deserved. Thug or no she had killed a man after all (even if it was an accident). This merciful act of theft was a kind of justice, a trade off of sins. Mewtwo had had his fill of the human city for now. He turned and took his leave._

_

* * *

_

_ The next time Mewtwo set foot in the city it was night once again. In his first hour of crime stopping Mewtwo had caught a gas station robber, stopped a cat burglar and interrupted a small drug deal before any trade was done. But even as he continued his watch, protecting the humans from their own stupidity, all he could think about was the strange, sinning girl. It was like she was haunting his thoughts, dragging him down on the job. Something needed to be done about it or it was going to bug him the whole eve. He set off to find her._

_

* * *

_

_ She was foolish for going back to the same alleyway. She was standing before the now picked clean bones of the thug from before, not even scraps of burnt clothing was left. Mewtwo watched closely. She didn't move much, a tilt on her feet's heels was the extant. Her Dark hair swayed in the soft night breeze. The whole scene held a sad feeling, thought Mewtwo didn't feel it. He kept his emotions under control . . . well most of the time. But this current watching wouldn't get him anywhere. As he told himself earlier, he needed to act. But on what? She wasn't doing anything illegal or bad; now pulse of justice panged him. She wasn't in danger like the last time he interfered; no help was required. This was a sensation he hadn't felt in a while, Curiosity._

_ The last time he pondered with the tool of curiosity it was when he the clone Pikachu and clone Meowth were studying the moon at Mt. Quena. It was one of Mewtwo's most precious memories, but it was no help in this current situation. He needed to get down to her with a reason. But he had no reason that yet. Maybe he should just stick with curiosity. Who was she? What was her purpose? Why did she return here? _

_ He leapt gently from the building's roof and landed on the sidewalk adjacent from the ally. He didn't want to scare her away. Then a thought hit him? Would she remember him from that night? Did she even remember that night? Was it truly her that preformed that deadly tackle? Mewtwo was taking many things about her on faith, a thing he really ever did with a human . . . or anything on that fact. He walked lightly. _

_ Mewtwo paused ten feet away behind her. The unknown girl was much more damaged looking up closer. Tired and worn. Her jacket was hole infested and her pants were frayed at the ends. She smelt bad, her hands were dusted in dirt, and her hair was oily. Not a pretty sight, but he had seen worse. _

_ He flinched as she moved to kneel on her knees and her head hung low. Mewtwo tilted his head and continued to watch. She brought up her hand into a brought up her hands to her face, wiping away something he could not see? Dust? Sweat? Tears? Then she cupped both of her hand's figures together in an intertwining fist, and bent her head to her chest. She was praying. For what? The dead man? Herself? This mopping need to end. Mewtwo wanted answers. _

_ "Hey." He called to her. No movement, no response. This was not unexpected. She was ignoring him. To this he needed to act is if she was dangerous, even though he knew she wasn't. If it came down to it the female would be no match. "Hey!" This time Mewtwo but more gumption into his greeting. Still nothing, so he stepped closer. "You need to-." But his words fell sort when she keeled over onto the cobblestone. Did she pass out or faking perhaps? He quickly, but unknowingly stepped over to her. The girl's eyes were half open and her breathing has abnormal. Mewtwo bent down to her level to examine her further. As he lifted her body up right he could medially saw the problem. She was extremely emaciated and sic. Her eye sockets were dark, her cheeks her a bit shrunk inwards, and blue veins streaked across her skin. She needed to be woken up or she could . . . well he didn't need to ponder on that thought then. Her dipped his hand in a nearby puddle of water and drew a good amount in his palm. He then splashed the liquid on her face. He immediately got a response with open eyes, furious shaking and a wet cough. She was awake but not well._

_ "Stay awake." It was an order she seemed to have trouble with, for her eyes would roll back with each shake of her body. He needed to get her to a hospital and fast. "I'm here to help." Her head slightly turned upwards towards him. All he could read from her face were the faint looks of fear and help. That look again, same as before; her eyes sparkled so brightly. As their eyes met time seemed to slow down and the outside world became oblivious, even her shaking seemed to cease. It was the quietest Mewtwo had ever heard the city been. He held her skinny body as he would have held a fellow injured pokemon, softly and kindly. But that tender moment was cut off when her gaze went past him and over his shoulder. He caught the fast glimpse of shinny metal in her eyes reflection. He managed to dodge the knife in time, only sustaining a slight cut on his left shoulder blade. It was the smaller thug from the night before, but he wasn't alone. Four more boys were standing beside him._

_ He spoke "You killed my brother you ugly fuck." The other boys drew out their weapons of choice. A baseball bat, a tire iron, another knife and the last pulled out a handgun, .99 mm from that angle. "And now," by now the small gang now had enclosed Mewtwo in a circle of sorts ", you gonna' pay for it!" Apparently they didn't know that he didn't actually kill their fellow felon, but oh well. They would learn their last lesson that night. Mewtwo would make sure of it. In a brilliant, fluid movement Mewtwo had knocked all five of the villains to the ground and kicked away two of the five weapons into the dark. He held the girl tight to his chest, making sure that she would not get any more damaged then she all ready was. Fighting was not what the female was in need for. Even though he wanted to give these boys with toys the death that they needed he had more at stake than their lives; a getaway was the best for all._

_ Mewtwo managed to get partly in the air when her felt someone grab his ankle and pull him back to the ground. He glanced at his weight. It was the male with the gun and it's barrel with pointing straight at his face. To the thug he seemed to be on the winning side, but when he would pull the trigger . . . _

_ "This," He coked the barrel ", is for Tom." Tom must have been the pile of bones. A loud gunshot rang in the ally way. The other thugs looked up to see both sides of the battle still standing, but soon the odds would turn on them. The gun slinger fell backwards into a puddle of sewer, a bullet hole was in the middle of his forehead; it bleed a little stream of dark blood. Mewtwo had just in time made a small force field that deflated the bullet straight from its chamber pack at its master. The sight of another one of their dead comrades stunned them long enough for Mewtwo to fly away unharmed, female in arms. He hoped that it wasn't too late for her. _

_

* * *

_

_ And it was just his luck that the only hospital in miles was on fire. All the fire engines, police cars, ambulances and news vehicle was on sight, and in no way were they in any position or another a patient. Mewtwo sighed and looked down at his own shaking ward. Her eyes were half open watching the blazes erupting from the building. He wondered what she was thinking. Did she feel bad for all those stuck in the building or how she would find no help here? Mewtwo could only guess, but now there was only one solution left for the two or them. He took off back into the night, away from the bright fire's glow, towards back home. _

_

* * *

_

_ Mewtwo knew a little first aid, basic cleaning and bandaging, nothing like what his human companion was experiencing. He did know that she needed fluid; water was best. He laid her gently on his broken recliner, wrapped her up in all the blankets he had and then scoured his home for any filled bottles of water. It took several ties of rummaging through piles of garbage and objects till he found an unopened supply. He undid the twist off cap and brought it to the human's lips. They quivered around the rim until they got a good fix. He then tilted back the bottle very slowly till a small running steam entered her mouth. She pulled back, the sign to pull back, and then let out great coughs. Mewtwo awkwardly pated her back hoping it helped. After a while she settled down and opened back open her eyes. Her vision was set on Mewtwo. He froze not sure what would happen next. This was not a normal thing he did for humans. _

_ The two stared at each other, not moving besides their breathing. Hers was more raspy than his own. All at once the whole situation felt very awkward and so Mewtwo was the first to look down. He had no idea what to do next. This was indeed out of his norm and left him feeling uneasy and vulnerable. He just needed to- "Hu . . . uhn," he heard a small noise come from the girl. He let his eyes drift her hear face. She was still staring at him, deep into his eyes. His stomach knotted. ", thu-nk yu." Thank you? It was a start._

_ "Your welcome," She seemed to relax at his voice ", but don't mistaken that this pleasantness will remain." Her eyes still held fast to his, unstained by his upfront frankness. Of course in her sate she was probably gal dot have any type of assistance. No need to back sass._

_ "I," She swallowed and cleared her throat ", understand."_

_ "Good." At least they got that out on the table. He held up the bottle again. "Do you need another drink?" she nodded._

_ "Y-yes please." He obliged a last time before handing out to her._

_ "You'll do that by yourself from now on." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from a pocket in his cape, tapped it against his palm and shout a glance her direction. "Got it?" _

_ "Yes Sir." She had manners; either that or she didn't want to get on his bad side. Both ways it was fine with Mewtwo. He withdrew his glare from her pale face and back to his cigarettes. He finally got one out, into his mouth and managed to light it. He inhaled the herds smoke deep and let it out in a big cloud. The human coughed a bit but she was fine. "W-*cough*where are we?"_

_ Mewtwo breathed in several small takes of the cigarette before her answered her. "My home, and that's all you need to know," A very acquisitive human Mewtwo had on his hand, as much as he liked to see a human still guessing about the world, that was not the place nor time. ", for the moment."_

_ "Oh." That was the last he heard from her before she fell asleep. He took the time to examine his and hers situation. He was a vigilante pokemon and she was a sic homeless person. If he placed her back where he found her this cycle might repeat itself, and he took in stride that they both wouldn't want that situation. But, even if she ended up staying here somehow, there was no place nor room for her in his world. He was alone and he liked it that way. What would the two do, or more likely what would he do? It was his life, His stress, his recliner. Mewtwo looked at her again._

_ She was looking better health wise. Maybe all she need was some rest. He knew he did. With that in mind he took a spot far across the room, opposite of the female, and leaned his back against one of the major wooden beams. The last sight before he drifted to sleep was a light ray of dawn shining through the boards in the ceiling. _

_

* * *

_

_ A loud thump woke Mewtwo instantly from his light sleep. His eyes were met with the bright afternoon sun, which made him recoil a bit. He had never awoke to this much sunlight before even with the time of day it was. He strained and winced at the light source, and of course it came from the cracks in the boards, but it was brighter. As Mewtwo's eyes adjusted he saw many things off with his roof. There were no more cobwebs and the majority of the dust was gone, cleaned. He flew up to get a better view of the cleaning miracle. It had been indeed cleaned, but by who-_

_** If you were falling, then I would catch you. **  
You need a light, I'd find a match._

_Cause I-I-I-I lo-oo-ove the way you say good morning.  
** And yo-oou take me the way I am. **_

_ That voice, the girl. He looked down at the recliner and found another astonishing sight. It was empty, no girl, but the blankets he wrapped her in were folded and staked neatly in a pile. Mewtwo looked further and saw that the floor was swept and the garbage was gone. How in the- _

_** If you are chilly, here take my sweater. **  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better.  
Cause I-I-I-I lo-oo-ve the way you call me baby.  
** And yo-oo-u take me the way I am. **_

_ Her sinning was undeniable. But where was she? She was apparently not in the lofted room. He let himself land with hard thud and walked over to the latched door, which to his shock was wide open. Mewtwo peeked out into the abandoned church. It was still dirty and broken but the front doors were wide open. He floated down to investigate. There was no way that the human could have managed such a jump on her own; she had to have someone help. When Mewtwo steeped outside he was once again shocked. Flocks of Pidgey, a few Pidgetto and a Pidgeot were settled all around the broken building and socializing in the tall grasses. As he scanned the landscape Mewtwo's eyes fell on the one he'd been looking for. The girl was beating dust from a knitted rug on a clothes line. The sleeves of her jacket were squished up her arms and her hair was tied back into a ponytail with twine. She had been cleaning, or what from Mewtwo could gather. "You!" Mewtwo yelled pointing a digit her way. All The bird pokemon and the girl turned his direction. _

_ "Oh," she turned and bowed "Good morning Sir, or more like good afternoon." She rose and continued her work. "I had intended to finish all this cleaning before you awoke from-"_

_ "What are you still doing here?" He tromped furiously towards her and snatched the cloth beater from her tiny hands. Her face was that of surprise "You are now better, no longer sic. You'd think that you'd humans would know when you have outstayed your welcome!" He did not notice until he felt a painful peak on his leg that all of the bird pokemon were glaring at him. They were defending her. The without warning, the girl dropped all the way down to the gars and bowed._

_ "I'm sorry that I have offended your Sir, but," she raised her face upwards toward him ", this was the only way I could repay you for all that you've done for me."_

_ "What? Cleaning my home? As if it needed it!" Now Mewtwo was just throwing up excuses, anything to make the girl feel bad and go. He didn't need a personal maid. He needed no one. _

_ "F-forgive me. I did not mean to say that your home was unclean. As I said, this was the only way I thought I could repay you Sir." She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "If you wish me gone then I will go." She took down her greasy hair from the ponytail, it didn't help. Mewtwo watched as her as she un-gathered her sleeves and began to walk away from the church down a hill. She was going to be out of his metaphorical hair, just as he wanted the night before, but somehow he felt bad about it. He looked to the other pokemon around him. They were not pleased. Some even had the audacity to follow her, including the Pidgeot. Had she made this many allies in only a few hours? Mewtwo placed the tip of the tool's handle to his temples and sighed._

_ "Wait," He called to her and she turned back around, her eyes sparkled again ", If you're going to clean things around here make sure to clean yourself as well. I don't want your nappy human stench in my home. Got it?"_

_ A great smile stretched across her face "Yes Sir!" she made her way back to him, followed by a trail of happy Pidgey . . . _

_

* * *

_

. . . After that first day, Mewtwo had come to enjoy not only of the company offered by the girl, of the bird pokemon who seemed drawn to her. It was a comfort ha had come home to every night. Eventually they traded names and some back-story. She couldn't remember much of her past expect that she was on the run and her name might have been Echo. It was more than he could have given to her but he did his best without revealing anything to deep. Mewtwo didn't tell her about his creation or who was hunting him, but he gave somewhat a rendition of her story. She didn't care thought about his past. She always wanted to learn, which was not a problem for him. He actually enjoyed teaching.

Within a week the empty church was full of pokemon who helped Echo and Mewtwo rebuild it. He told her about how he was trying to find a place in this world and fighting bad guys seemed to be the only way. She just smiled and said "Then you'll need an upgrade on your stronghold!" Her energy never cease to surprise Mewtwo. Within three weeks the church was back to being a workable building. Mewtwo had not let Echo's actions go without reward. With each bust Mewtwo did in the city he would bring back trinkets or cash. The trinkets Echo had kept on her shelf for all to see and the money she spent on clothes, and other human things like shampoo and deodorant. Sometimes she would go to the city riding on the Pidgeot (she named him Kite), and would buy things such as a mini fridge, knew blankets and pillows and a generator. The deal they had had worked out was that Mewtwo would supply the way for life as long as Echo cleaned and kept things ready for him. It worked out well for both sides; he was once again in good company and she had a safe place to stay. Nothing could have been better and that was the truth.

But since then I a lot had happened. That is how they ended up in this forest with the clumsy David. But that would be for another thought. For now Mewtwo Kept watch over the two until morning rose above the trees.


	3. Chapter 2  One Fine Day

Chapter 2 – One fine Day 

Mewtwo really didn't care much for David. He was loud, annoying and all ways flirting with Echo, not that it upset him much. It was humorous when Echo would turn him down; and the funny thing was he never gave up. He had redeeming qualities that made up for all those faults though. He was impressed at David's his vast knowledge at almost everything pokemon related and his First aid skills, which Mewtwo or Echo had little to no experience in at all. Both were handy on where they were heading. But before the three could get under way, Echo insisted on breakfast, stubborn woman. Mewtwo was glad that at least she could cook well.

The smell of bacon and eggs soon swamped the camp, enticing some nearby mankey. Without the two humans hearing him he gave a small metal warning to the wild pokemon; fear of the stronger pokemon made the mankey scatter away with empty stomachs. The small of dominance was a morning nuisance, but at least it set Mewtwo with a somewhat high spirit. As soon as the food was cooked Mewtwo was dished out the first severing of the meal. Mewtwo expected this type of act was partly due to respect from Echo, but at the same time he did not make it an obligation for her to sever him so. He removed the Cigarette from his mouth he had started, put it out in the morning dew that covered the grass, and replaced it with a fork. But just as he was about the take his first bite the pestering noise of David's voice rang aloud and ruined his peace. "WOW! This is really good Echo!"

There wasn't much to describe David's appearance. David was built much bigger than the average human male, and his height did not far too far from Mewtwo's own height; just a tad bit shorter. One example to describe David was that he was wide; examples were that he had broad shoulders, full muscular legs, and a small pouty stomach. David's skin was tan and every spot on his limbs were covered in hordes of freckles. His hair almost matched his skin, with the color light brown, and he kept it gathered back by a small, red bandanna. His eye's colors were a light brown/amber mix. David's attire was conmen for an adventurer(a group that Mewtwo found a hatred for); that included dirty kaki shots, dirt dusted hiking boots, a worn dark green tank ,and an over sized pack back equipped with all sorts of gadgets and tools. On an occasion you could see him ware his reading glasses, they too didn't get much cleaning; at least before he had meet Echo. She said it made him look smart.

"Aw thanks Davey!" 'Davy' was Echo's nickname for David. Personally Mewtwo's nickname for the male was either 'Idiot' or 'Clumsy'. "It's not really that impressive." That was the truth; she had cooked much better eggs before. The outdoor setup did not give her the justice due. Mewtwo kept eating while the two humans conversed.

"You know if we became a couple I could cook for **you** every now and again?" There he went again. Mewtwo chuckled to himself for he knew how this would play out.

"That's a nice thought, but I'm fine with cooking my own food." Echo than gave that tender smile she was known for in the city, it apparently would melt the heart of any human male. Mewtwo never saw that though, he guessed that it was just another human thing.

* * *

Echo knew herself to be an uninformed human compared to what she had seen in her short visits to the nameless city that now her and the ragtag troop were leaving behind. Even Mewtwo, her stand-offish savoir and somewhat caretaker, seemed to have a mountain of more experiences with the busy humans that resided in their glass towers than she. Many times Mewtwo would tell her tips and tricks that helped her on her on endeavors into the city, such as 'don't stare at a person to long' or 'not to trust another easily'.

One instance he had to save her from a small robbery duo that would pose as a magic act during the day. After the small fight was over he growled at her with _"I can't save you every time do make a mistake or I'll get found out."_ And then he added under his breath _"Stupid girl." _

She had many mistakes and learned quickly. But what marked her as a "Stupid Girl"? What was a stupid girl? Did they act like Echo, or did she act like them? She had many questions about things of that matter, and Mewtwo was always there with a passive aggressive but consultable answer.

She would ask _"Why is the grass green?" _

Mewtwo would answer "_Because it knows its place in the world. It stays green to make a salad for Flowers and some pokemon; it's nutritious." _A lot of their talks would be like that, but Echo didn't mind for she liked to learn and Mewtwo seemed to get a satisfaction from it as well. It made her happy. During their time together he had taught her many things such as the proper usage of her body language and the human letter and number system; ABCs and 123s. He had been amassed that she had no comprehension for such things from her life before; she would simple tilt her head at his strange remarks. Mewtwo would constantly ask through their lessons where she came from. All they got out of the interrogations of memories was the title "Echo"; she adopted it as her own.

Eventually when she had got a good grasp at her pronunciation he had read some short sentences from a strange book called _The Bible_. There were many copies of that novel at their old home. But they were not at their cozy home anymore; they were in a forest, far from any learning utensil. She missed the city, even with all its shadows and evils. The last day she spent there was the day she met David, and with that meeting the events that were to happen begin to start . . .

* * *

_ . . . Sing a little here & sing a little there, get the money, shop, and then leave for home; no detours. That's what Mewtwo told her to do, and she would attempt to follow it, not matter what tempted her to leave that path. But sometimes there was the occasional puppy in a store front window would just look to cute to – the needless distraction made the Pidgeot guard/companion coo for Echo to press on. With a great remorse she would head the silent push of her pokemon friend. _

_Marko, the Pidgeot, had been with her since her first day in Mewtwo's care. He would accompany Echo to and fro from every place she went. From the city to home, inside the house to the outdoor yard, and sometimes to bathe in the nearby creek. She liked his constant oversight, even if it did get old and intervening. _

_Soon the pet store front was far behind them, causing Echo to once again get back on task. Focused; she had to remain focused. It was key to her survival in the city, or at least a precaution to make sure that her satchel remained close. As Echo walked she kept her gaze ahead, seeking out a decent spot to perform, and her ears to the passing world. Her fellow humans had such interesting lives. Each seemed to remain in their own world, each with a different (but somehow eerily similar) batch of problems. _

_Most older males would chat up on a small commutation device, a cell phone, about the next big corporate meeting. Individuals who looked about her height and age would talk about their jobs; complaining that he or she wasn't getting paid enough. And a group of loud women would nag about that one guy on level nine slapped her ass again. None of their subjects seemed worth listening to, but that day a trio of girls said something that made Echo stop in her tracks. "God, he's so cute!" She turned her head to stare at them. The three girls were dressed in matching attire, some type of yellow school uniform with red bows and knee-high socks. The girls probably went to the same place to learn, a school is what Mewtwo called it . . . or they were some groupies of a cult. The one who had first spoke had straight blonde hair and brown eyes, the smaller girl to her right was a curly red hair with green eyes, and the last was a brunette with blue eyes. All were beautiful but the blond really was the focal point of the situation. She must have been the pack leader. _

_The girls were sitting around a white painted metal table, eating small sandwiches and holding funny shaped glasses filled with an unknown, cream colored substance; the girl's seemed to enjoy eating both. Echo drew closer to peep at the girl's small entrees. The sandwiches were filled with what looked like lettuce, tomatoes and bacon. Where had she heard of that combination before? Beacon, Lettuce and Tomato . . . OH! They were mini BLTs. From there she went to study the cups of the cream. The small amount of frost on the glasses surface indicated that the foreign consumable was cold, but what was it. Another coo came from Marko, saying in his own way to go, but Echo ignored him. She needed to taste the cold food; wanted to eat it and experience it. It did not take long for her to find the vender where the girls purchased their meal. The stand's sign read "Ice Cream". She walked up to the counter to see not only more glasses filled with not only the beige colored Ice Cream, but pink and brown. Blue and white, and there was even a rainbow colored type! All glittered in the summer heat. Echo could feel the inside of her mouth water and stomach growl. "Can I help you Dear?" the voice made Echo jump in surprise a bit. It was an old woman dressed as any old woman would have been. Gray hair, thick bifocals, and pastel colored clothes. Mewtwo would have called the elder fragile and unimportant, but Echo saw things a lot defiantly than he did. The woman's smile was kind and her hazel eyes were soft. When Echo did not give an immediate answer the woman slightly tilted her head. "Are you all right child?" _

_ Echo shook her mind awake from its daydreaming "Uh-Yes! I-I'm quite fine. Can you tell me please what," She gestured to the one of the filled glasses and smiled", that is?" The old woman looked shocked "Is it the 'iced cream' you sell here?"_

_The old woman chuckled. "Yes it is. Have you . . . have you not heard of it before?" Echo was about to answer but before she could a quick flashback of a talk she and Mewtwo had shared with her played itself._

"_Echo?" Mewtwo called behind her._

"_Yes?" Echo turned just before stepping out the door._

"_When you go to the city next time don't reveal anything with our faulty memory." He inhaled a deep breath from a cigarette he had finished milking "It would be embarrassing . . . and bad."_

_ Echo came back with "Yes, I just didn't recognize it. I've been away for a while." Another odd look from the woman, the situation was going downhill "A LONG while." Echo gave small forced giggles, the "cute" tactic Mewtwo said that it would normally work off any suspicions. And once again his advice pulled through for the old woman's demeanor chilled down to a normal mode. _

_"I understand." Even as Mewtwo's words of not-trusting-anyone-to-carefully scratched at the back of her mind, Echo believed that the older human did understand. And the truer fact that the old woman was more than likely older than Mewtwo himself, filled with much more experiences than, attaching much easier than what she was originally told. "I was a wonderer once; a pokemon trainer. But that was ages ago." Echo know it was rude to ask, but the thought of not knowing made her skin crawl . . ._

_"Where are your pokemon then?" For there was no one else at the stand with her. She was alone._

_"Oh I've let them go a long time ago." Sadness seeped on the edge of the woman's eyes; gleaming brilliantly in the glare of her glasses. "Everyone deservers their freedom." Suddenly Echo wished she hadn't asked. Quickly changing the subject, before either of them got any deeper; Echo pointed to the three girls in their scene and asked if she could purchase the same treat. The exchange was made, money for ice cream, and Echo made her way to sit in earshot of the youth's talk._

_The chatted a lot about their school, who was doing what, what activates were planned, and was going on with the delay with Prom. They went on with things like how apparently Natasha was interested in Blake, but Rachael was his ex so it would be awkward since the tow opposing sides were near the others locker, and that Timmy Sank won another basketball game for the school again . . . for the sixteenth time. Kelly was dumping Robert, Julia was depressed, Kyle was gay for Colby, Annie was dumb, Carlos was silly for pulling that prank, and tiffany was a whore. Echo was dumbstruck how they could keep everyone straight. They were either really good at memorization or they were savants. Mewtwo would probably they were some type of rodents, stuck on one track of thinking. The sight of the girls with Rattata teeth made Echo chuckle in her throat . . . _


End file.
